elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
The Intruder
"The Intruder" is the ninth episode in Season 1 of ''Lab Rats: Elite Force''. This episode aired on September 10, 2016. It was the 9th episode overall in the series, and the 155th episode overall in the Elite Force Universe. This episode marks the first appearance of AJ. Plot Chase and Douglas discover an intruder in Mission Command, while the rest of the team competes to see if boys or girls can go the longest without using bionics or superpowers. Story The team is having lunch out on the balcony at the Davenport Tower Penthouse when Chase notices Kaz on the floor. He asks Kaz to join them, but realizes that Kaz is preparing hot dogs to cook them with his fire power and eat them with Oliver. This triggers Skylar and Bree to complain that the boys can't go long without using their powers for trivial things. Needless to say, it turns into a boys vs girls competition to see who can go the longest without using their superpowers. Chase tries to make a case that the guys will win, but when Bree questions his scientific calculations, Chase realizes he just eliminated himself from the competition, leaving Oliver and Kaz against Bree and Skylar. Chase and Douglas walk into the Mission Command to check last night's security footage. They notice that the security had been breached. Just as they wonder who did it or how they could have done it, a little boy appears from the tunnels and confesses that he did it. The boy reveals that his name is AJ and he has been monitoring the Elite Force for some time now. He even hacked their online calendars so that he knows when they're not in the house so that he can come over. AJ challenges Chase and Douglas to come up with a security he can't break. Oliver tricks Bree into using her superspeed by lying to her that Harry Styles from One Direction is right outside. This leaves Skylar alone against Kaz and Oliver. Bree vows revenge against Oliver by helping Skylar win. Skylar manipulates Oliver by asking him to use his powers to cool her off because the room is hot. Oliver's love for Skylar makes him want to do it but Kaz stops manages to warn him. Bree asks Oliver to borrow his phone. She then throws it down the Davenport Tower prompting Oliver to fly after it. Oliver out. Oliver claims that the phone has 42 hours of video footage on Skylar, so he had to save it. After bringing back the phone, Skylar crushes it with her foot, calling Oliver out for being creepy and recording her in the bathroom. Now, with just Kaz and Skylar left in the game, Bree makes Kaz her next target. She throws Kaz's phone away but Kaz doesn't fall for it. She then starts throwing out Kaz's clothes. Kaz remains untempted. Down in Mission Command, Chase implements the new security system that he is confident no one else could break it. Douglas is impressed. Unfortunately, Chase starts disabling his own system, letting AJ in. They realize that AJ has hacked Chase's chip and is using it to control Chase's actions. AJ starts to have way too much fun with controlling Chase, making him clap, jump, say things he doesn't want to say and so on. This causes Chase's chip to glitch, activating his magnetism app attracting the metals in the room towards Chase. The magnetic force becomes too strong that Douglas and AJ have to block it by holding onto Chase so that he doesn't attract any more items. Douglas and AJ bring Chase to the living room and request the rest of the team to use their powers to help Chase out. At first they're reluctant because none of them wants to use their powers on "trivial" things and risk losing the contest. Chase convinces them saving his life is not trivial. Skylar, Bree, Kaz and Oliver agree to pause their contest, save Chase and then resume their contest. AJ feels bad for the damage caused. He tells Chase and Douglas that he admired what the Elite Force did and he just wanted to become part of the team. Chase is upset about AJ putting his life at risk, but after some convincing from Douglas to give AJ a chance, he agrees to let AJ come over sometimes. But he can't join the Elite Force. In the living room, Kaz is surprised when Oliver walks in and asks him to use his fire power to cook some hotdogs. Oliver assures Kaz that Bree and Skylar aren't around and therefore no one will see him using the powers. Kaz uses his powers. Oliver then celebrates that the girls have won, before revealing that it was in fact Bree. She had used Cyber Cloak to look like Oliver. The real Oliver is hiding in Skylar's bathroom waiting for her. The girls win. Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *William Brent as Chase Davenport *Jake Short as Oliver *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport Recurring Cast *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport Guest Cast *Elisha Henig as AJ Mentioned Cast *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport *Booboo Stewart as Roman *Ryan Potter as Riker Trivia *Mission Command's security footage has been wiped, as seen in the promo. *Chase states his birthday is August 5th. *Bree uses her Vocal Manipulation for the first time in Elite Force. **Bree using her vocal manipulation on the phone with Mr. Davenport to make Kaz look bad is similar to what she attempted to dour to Leo at the end of the Lab Rats episode Bro Down. **In addition, Capsules and Bionic Glitches appear for the first time in Elite Force, both belonging to Chase in this episode. *Oliver officially reveals that Skylar has Electrokinesis, as it was previously used in Follow the Leader, but it was believed to be her Ionikinesis instead. *This episode is similar to the Mighty Med episode, Two Writers Make a Wrong, where Skylar wanted to settle with Alan who can act more Normo, leading them to have a competition over it. *Chase originally took part in the contest, but was eliminated seconds after it began, due to subconciously using his Super Intelligence. **However, the reason for this is that it would be unfair for Chase, as he cannot stop using his Intelligence unless his bionics are shut off or something takes them away. *Skylar wins the challenge. This is probably because Skylar was without her powers twice over two years. *AJ is the intruder. *This is the second time Chase uncontrollably attracts metal objects. The first being The Jet Wing. *AJ foiling all the security measures to get himself on the team is similar to what Perry did in the Lab Rats episode Unauthorized Mission. *National Hug Day is an actual holiday that is celebrated on January 21st. *This is the first time in the series a character's bionic ability has glitched. Quotes Allusions *Chase mentions his birthday is August 5th. This is also the birthday of Chris Peterson, the co-creator of Lab Rats and Lab Rats: Elite Force. Reception *This is the lowest rated episode on IMDb, with a user rating of 7.6/10. Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:TheIntruder Videos References *http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneyxd/shows/lab-rats-elite-force/episodes/the-intruder/ Category:2016 Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes